


In My Arms

by IAmProudOfUs



Series: The Consort [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt Sam, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean rips Gabe's feathers out Cas distracts him enough for Sam to pick him up and run away to safety, this is what happened while Cas and Dean comfort their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own anything aside from our grammatical mistakes.
> 
> This story was written by role playing so please excuse the weird flow of the story.
> 
> Our Instagram usernames are @assbutt_impala67 and @Supermarvelocked feel free to go and follow us and help get our story out there!
> 
> Let us know what you think in the comments, but please keep them kind we appreciate critiques and feedback, but not mean or rude comments. Thank you! Enjoy!

Sam saw Cas and didn't think twice he gathered the crying angel in his arms and walked out of the room quietly, slowly, so as not to draw attention from Dean. When He was out he picked up the pace going straight to his room, Gabriel's safe haven. He knew the only way to calm Gabriel down and started with baring themselves in this room so he knew he was safe from the one who hurt him. 

Gabe had his wings so tightly pressed to his back as he sobbed, curling up in Sams arms and holding the front of this shirt. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt pain like that. He felt as if he was going to throw up and then pass out when Dean pulled on his feathers. He was still sobbing in shaking in Sams arms afraid that once Dean had the babies calm he would come back to finish his job. 

Sam sat on the bed and held Gabriel close to him, but before he got comfortable he stood back up, carrying Gabe rather than trying to persuade him to let go, and easily moved a few pieces of furniture to barricade the door. When he was done Sam walked back to the bed and sat down wrapping both arms completely around Gabe and gently running his fingers through his hair, "It's okay beloved." Sam said softly, "You're safe now." He told him, "My good strong boy." He cooed in his ear his voice soft as he continued to whisper praise and love in his ear, "You're safe beloved." He said to Gabe gently as he continued to run his fingers through his hair keeping him close to his body making sure to give him the feeling that they were trapped in this room, nothing could get in or out, he was safe. He kept whispering love in Gabe's ear calling him a 'good boy' and 'beloved'. He knew he wouldn't calm down any time soon, but Sam didn't stop talking with Gabe, didn't stop telling him how much he loved him, "You're my beautiful angel." Sam told him, "My strong, funny, perfect angel." He whispered, "My beloved mate." He hummed gently hoping a few words were getting through to Gabe. He would never try to get him to stop crying, Sam knew pulling his wings was a cruel punishment and he stopped once Gabriel had told him it was unimaginable pain for simply one feather to be ripped out. So Sam would let Gabriel cry and whimper and he would sit here and comfort him, let him cry and be vulnerable and protect him while he went through this. 

Gabe held onto Sams shirt until his knuckles were white, he couldn't stop sobbing and shaking, but everything Sam was saying he could hear. Gabe kept his wings folded to tightly and plastered onto his back that it caused discomfort, but he felt as if he needed to keep them close. He leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder and tightened his grip on his shirt, not wanting to let go while he knew Dean was angry at him. 

Sam quietly started to shush Gabe, telling him it was okay, he was safe, no one could hurt, not here. He could stop his own tears from falling knowing his angel was in pain, his angel was hurting. He didn't dare lay a hand on his wings though, he knew it was painful and he didn't want to hurt him even further so he just get him close, mindful of his injury and kept talking him. After a while Sam took a breath, "May I see your wing Gabriel?" Sam asked, he knew from experience the best way to see any of Gabriel's injuries was to be patient and let him show it to instead of trying to pry at him. He didn't mind if Gabriel said no, he would understand, but he wasn't afraid to ask. He knew Gabriel trusted him, but even now the pain might still be too much for him and Sam would accept that, "I only want to see it." He told Gabe, "I won't do anything without your permission." Sam said, he gave Gabe all the control, this way it was on his terms and not Sam's, when Gabe was ready. 

Gabe leaned back and looked at Sam. His eyes were puffy and red, he also had tear stains along with more tears on his cheeks. He loosened his grip and moved it to the front of Sam’s shirt, slowly opening the wing that Dean had hurt. Gabe looked at Sam shaking nervously, his other five wings still pressed tightly against him. He whimpered slightly, the pain of keeping them so close was starting to seep in. 

Sam looked at Gabriel's wing and his eyes were instantly saddened. There was a large patch of mangle and missing feathers and Sam knew it was unbelievably painful for him. He lifted his hand, but stopped and set it back tangling both in Gabe's hair gently so Gabe knew exactly where his hands were at all times. He wanted to touch it, but he knew it would hurt, the skin, normally a beautiful tan, was red and even had blood on it. More tears fell down Sam's cheeks as he saw it and he looked at Gabriel, "It's okay beloved." Sam said using that name because Sam knew it had a calming effect on Gabriel, "May I touch your other wings?" He asked softly, he wanted to pet Gabriel's wings so he could relax them, he knew if he kept them pressed to his body too long they would cramp and it would hurt and end with more tears while Sam stretched them out for him. If he could get him to relax he could use the ointment they created hundreds of years ago for situations like these. Sam had found out a way to sooth exposed skin of Gabriel's wings. It took a while, but he figured out the formula and was able to use it to sooth the skin left behind after he ripped out Gabe's wings, he knew it would hurt, burn, but after a couple minutes the pain would be gone and it would start healing, very slowly, but it would heal and it never left a scar and the feathers grew back just fine. 

Gabe flinched when Sam moved his hand. Hearing Sams question scared him, he wanted Sam to comfort him, but thinking of someone touching his wings scared him. He didn't answer, he just looked up at Sam and pulled his wings even closer to his body, "I-I don't k-know." He choked out, sniffling after. 

Sam shook his head, "Hey, hey, it's okay." Sam said petting his hair, "Only if you say so." Sam told him looking into his eyes. He gently moved his hand to cup his cheek gently, not letting it leave his skin simply sliding it down his head, and wiped away some of his tears, "I won't touch them." Sam told him and leaned forward to kiss his forehead, "You're safe beloved." Sam told him softly, hoping he would relax, "You are my love." He said gently, Sam knew how much Gabe loved when he showered him in praise and affection and even though it was limited to his face Sam could work with it. He sighed softly and kissed both of Gabriel's eyelids, "I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest." Sam said gazing into Gabriel's eyes, "I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." Sam said softly, if he couldn't caress Gabriel with his hands he would do it with his words. 

Gabe sniffled again, his tears slowly stopping. His wings were still against his back fairly tight and his hands clutching Sams shirt. He took a deep breath and looked up at Sam. The words were comforting and he calmed ever so slightly, "Y-you can um… touch them… if you want." He said softly between sniffles, "But please be gentle." He looked up at Sam. He didn't want to be afraid, but obvious fear showed in his eyes. 

Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel gently, "My love." Sam said softly and slowly slide his hand down from Gabriel's hair over his shoulder to his wings taking it slowly so he could let Gabriel feel exactly where his hands are going. He gently worked his way to one of his smaller wings. He stroked his cheek while he gently, tender, slid his hand over his wing a few times, "Is this okay beloved?" Sam asked gazing tenderly at Gabriel, "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, he would in a heartbeat if he was scaring Gabriel, he could see his fear and wanted more than anything to chase it away with love and tender caresses. 

The whole time Sam touched his wings Gabe stared him right in the eyes. At first, he was tense and nervous, but after a bit his wings started to relax, "J-Just be gentle, please.” He said softly again. His wings slowly moved away from his back until they were in a comfortable folded position. He closed his eyes and leaned against Sam, his breathing slowly going back to normal. 

Sam nodded and continued to pet Gabe's wings being as gentle as he was with the babies. He made sure to keep his movements slow and steady and repetitive so Gabriel knew what to expect, "You're so beautiful." Sam told Gabriel, "I can't imagine my life without you." He said softly and kissed him again just as gently as the first time, "Is there anything I can do for you beloved, anything at all?" Sam asked Gabriel, he wanted to make him feel special, like he was the only person in the world and it was his job to lavish him in anything his heart desired. As he spoke he worked his tail up and caressed Gabriel's skin, his legs, his back, his arms. His tail wasn't sensitive liked Dean's so he could use it for anything without the worry of an unwanted hard on. He just continued to lavish Gabriel in gentle touches with both his hands and now his tail as he waited for him to request something he wanted or needed. He would suggest the ointment after Gabriel had calmed down a little more. Right now he was just working on getting him to relax. 

Gabe shook his head, "Just hold me please." He buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck and calmed down quickly knowing he was safe in his lovers arms, "Just for a little longer." He tucked his hands under the back of Sam’s shirt and enjoyed his warmth. 

Sam smiled warmly and nodded, "Whatever you want my love." He said while he kept petting his wing gently, breathing evenly. He wanted him to relax completely and knowing he was calm enough to close his eyes while he pet his wings made Sam smile warmly at him, "We can stay here as long as you want." He told him then started humming some songs that came to mind. 

After a while he looked down at Gabriel, "Baby, will you let me put the ointment on your wing?" Sam asked gently, he knew Gabe didn't like the ointment, it hurt, but it was like taking your medicine, it had to be done if you wanted to get better. 

Gabe leaned back and looked Sam in the eyes, "No… but I know I should." He sighed and crawled off Sam’s lap and sat beside him, looking down. 

Sam slowly leaned over and gave Gabriel a kiss, "Don't worry baby, when it's done you and I can cuddle until your heart's content." Sam said smiling down at him, "Would you like that?" He asked getting up and walking to the bathroom to grab the ointment. 

Gabe nodded and took a deep breath, "O-Okay." He closed his eyes and closed his sore wing. He hated the ointment, it hurt badly, but he knew it would help him heal faster. 

Sam grabbed it, it was just a small jar, they never needed a lot, and walked back to the bed and sat down, "You know I would never hurt you, right?" Sam asked him gently as he placed the unopened jar down on the bed in favor of reaching for and holding Gabriel's hand gently. He wanted to make sure Gabriel didn't see this as punishment. Sam was going to reward him with as much candy as he wanted and whatever else would please him. He knew Gabriel was simple and simply having control in bed would be enough, but Sam wanted Gabriel to know he did nothing wrong and this was just him helping Gabriel by healing his wound. 

Gabe took his hands and nodded, "I know." He spoke quietly and hesitantly opened his wing up so Sam could hurry and get it over with. 

Sam smiled softly and gently grabbed Gabriel's wing moving some of the good feathers out of the way so he could get to the abused skin underneath. He pet his wing, far away from the wound, before he grabbed the ointment and started applying it gently, if he did it slowly it didn't hurt as bad and he knew Gabe could handle it, but either way a few tears leaked because he knew he was going to hurt Gabriel. 

Gabe closed his eyes tightly and whimpered, a few tears rolling down his cheeks "S-Sammy… I don’t like it." He rubbed his eyes but the tears kept slowly falling. 

Sam swallowed as he continued, more tears falling, "It's okay baby, I'm almost done." Sam said his voice steady, but he felt terrible, "After this no more pain." He said knowing the ointment should stop hurting soon, he hadn't figured out how to make the ointment take the pain away as well so it was a punishment in itself because he would rip the feathers out then put the ointment on and it hurt when doing either, "Please forgive me beloved." Sam whispered as he applied the last of it then wiped his hands on a rag and then wrapped the injured part of Gabe's wing. It would be healed by tomorrow, but the feathers wouldn't be back until next week, maybe longer depending on how roughly they were pulled out. After he was done Sam put the stuff away then went back and sat on the bed and looked at Gabriel apprehensively, he always felt like Gabriel would be angry after he applied the ointment and now isn't any different. 

Gabe took a deep breath and the pain went away. He rubbed his eyes and crawled under the blankets. He closed his wings and looked at Sam, "Cuddle me?" He asked, holding out his arms. 

Sam nodded and moved over to Gabriel wrapping him arms around him gently. He didn't say anything he just held him close and nuzzled the top of his head breathing in his scent, "My beloved." Sam said softly, running his fingers through Gabe's hair slowly, keeping his movements gentle. 

Gabe closed his eyes, "I love you." He wrapped his arms tightly around Sam and sighed contently, "Please never let Dean hurt me." He whimpered, thinking about the pain he went through when Dean grabbed his feathers. 

Sam shushed him, "He won't, I swear." Sam said softly, "I'll never let him touch you." Sam told Gabriel kissing his head gently running his fingers through his hair a little more before he slowly worked his way down to his wings running his fingers through Gabriel's feathers gently, making sure it wasn't the one that was injured. 

Gabe nodded and nuzzled his face in Sam’s chest, "Would he have pulled them?" He asked in hardly a whisper. 

Sam swallowed hard, he didn't know if he would have, "I don't know." Sam said softly, "From where I stood I thought he would." Sam said as he continued to run his fingers through Gabe's wings, they were so soft and beautiful. Sam would never pull his feathers a punishment, he loved them too much to do that. 

Gabe closed his eyes tight, "I’ve never have been more scared of him." He clutched onto Sams shirt again, "I’m so lucky that you and Cas were there." He rubbed his eyes, "I owe him something now." He wasn’t really talking to Sam anymore, he was just speaking his thoughts. 

Sam quietly shushed him, not wanting him to think about those things, "I know you would do the same for Castiel if he were in trouble." Sam said softly, "We can do something special for him if you want to." Sam added, he knew Gabe loved Cas like a brother and it was nice that he had someone other than Sam for him to talk to, even if they were both in actuality slaves, they fulfilled their roles perfectly and seemed to love it which made it easier for the brothers. Sam smiled, "What would Castiel like?" Sam asked not really knowing what to do to say thank you, "What gift say 'Thank you for helping save me from your husbands rage'?" Sam asked trying to make a joke knowing Gabe liked jokes. 

Gabe chuckled softly at looked up at Sam, "A double ended dildo." He teased, giving Sam a wink, "But in actuality I have no clue what Cas would want. He's such a simple man. He really just loves his family and his bees." He kissed Sam’s cheek softly and nuzzled his neck. 

Sam laughed, "I'm pretty sure you're the one who wants the dildo." He said playfully accusing him, "But I think Cas would appreciate some more flowers in the garden. He loves the bees and there aren't as many flowers as their once were so now there aren't as many bees. Maybe we can see if Lucifer will plant some more for Cas. Could even be a part of the garden all by itself with a small pond or fountain in the middle. Surrounded by flowers, it would be beautiful if it was dark and there were candles lit all around, have a nice romantic dinner." Sam said, it started off as a nice thing for Cas, but then he started thinking about a nice dinner for him and Gabe and he got carried away with it. He smiled and hummed at the thought, "You and I could come back here afterwards and I can take you slowly, intimately, ring every beautiful sound from that smart mouth of yours." Sam said lowly, he was definitely getting carried away, but could you blame him? 

Gabe gasped softly and bit his lip, "That sounds wonderful." He breathed out deeply just thinking about a romantic dinner under the starts and then going back to the room and make love. He still wondered how such a large man could be one of the most gentle things he's ever met. Gabe looked up at Sam and gently kissed him, "We will need to borrow it from Cas sometimes." He mumbled against his lips, "And i’m talking about the dildo." He teased, completely breaking the mood. 

Sam smiled at Gabe and nodded, but when he joked about the dildo Sam cocked an eyebrow, "Who needs a dildo when I have a massive cock." Sam said lowly then got close to Gabe's ear, "Plus a tail to boot." He moaned and kissed the side of Gabriel's head, "I don't think we'll need a dildo." He teased winking at Gabe slyly. 

Gabe closed his eyes and moaned softly just thinking about how huge Sam was, "You're so mean to me." He pretended to pout then kissed his neck a few times, "You can’t just tease me like that." He bit down on his neck gently. 

Sam smiled and looked down at Gabe, "I can't can I?" He said his eyebrow cocking again, "I can't tell you about how I'm going to take you nice and slow, work my fingers deep inside of you till you're begging me to fuck you properly. You don't want to hear about how I'll slowly inch my way inside of you until I'm all the way inside and then kiss you breathless while I play with your nipples?" Sam moaned in Gabe's ear, "I'll make you beg me to fuck you, love it when you beg me." Sam said, "Love when you get all breathless and can't speak, all you can do is make those noises that drive me crazy." Sam said, his cock was already rock hard, but he was holding back, he didn't want to do anything that Gabe didn't want, he did just bandage his wing, "But today," Sam started and reached down to hold Gabe's face and kiss him tender, "Today you get to call the shots." Sam said with a wink, "I'll do whatever you want me to." Sam said and pressed his forehead to Gabe's, "Anything." He emphasized. 

Every now and then Sam would let Gabe do whatever he wanted and it ranged from Sam being tied to the bed and fucked with a dildo machine while Gabe rode him to Gabriel being filled to the brim with cum and Sam eating it out. These sessions were for Gabe to have free reign and go wild, Sam always held true to his word and did whatever Gabe wanted. 

Gabe was beat red and already breathing heavily. His cock was hard and he needed to be filled with something. He looked at Sam and couldn't figure out what to say, "Uh, um, f-fill me up." Was all he was able to blurt out before he slipped off his pants and shirt so he was laying there just in his boxers. He grabbed Sams belt and started undoing it, "Let me ride you, I’ll tie you down and fuck myself with your huge cock." He looked down at Sam, his pupils dilated. 

Sam smiled and let out a breath, "Wanna be my dominant little angel, punish me if I cum too fast inside you?" Sam asked not taking away the option for Gabe to ride him, but letting him know he can be the master night, "Gag me if I run my mouth off, try to tell you what to do?" He asked as he watched Gabe undo his belt, "I could try and fight you, maybe then you'll have to force me to submit." Sam said lowly as he reached his hand to Gabe's ass and grabbed a hand full, "I have plenty of ways of getting in trouble." Sam said with a wink to Gabriel smiling at him. Sam didn't care either way, this was Gabriel's time, but he knew Gabe sometimes liked to be a domineering little fucker, make him do crazy things and punish him for the littlest of mistakes and Sam loved it when he did. 

Gave bit his lip hard and nodded, "Oh yes please." He slid off Sams pants and shirt then looked down at his body and slid his hands over his chest and abs. 

Sam smiled, "Well you're gonna have to restrain me cause I'm about to break all the rules." Sam said grabbing Gabe's hands then looked him in the eyes, "Master." He said, almost mockingly with smirk. He just held his hands keeping them from doing what Gabe wants so he has cause to restrain him which Sam doesn't mind, he trusts Gabe implicitly. He's just waiting for that switch to flip from pliant consort to domineering master. It's also such a fast switch and Sam loves, so rough and forceful, "Gonna slap me, shock me into doing as you say Gabriel?" Sam asks using his name with a wink, "Gonna spank me for disobedience and insubordination?" He said with a smirk pulling his arms up so they were chest to chest, "Gonna make me submit to you?" He challenged with a lustful smile, he was pushing it, but he loved it when Gabe was rough, he could take it, he was one of the most powerful demons. 

Gabe frowned and tried shaking from his grip, though Sam was much stronger than him. He did all he could to get his hands free. Once he got it done he made some cuffs appear, making sure they were demon proof then cuffed him to the bed. He glared down at Sam, "You think this is a game?" He growled, leaning over him. 

Sam looked up at the cuffs then back at Gabe and swallowed biting his lip. He shook his head no as he made his smile drop so he didn't look like he was mocking him. He debated whether or not he should make matters worse, Gabe could always gag him if he didn't like it. Sam smiled deviously, "I know this is a game." He said lowly then winked at Gabe, he wanted to make this an interesting session. 

Gabe smiled watching him shake his head, but it quickly turned into a frown as he spoke up. He snapped his fingers and a cock ring as well as a gag were on Sam’s chest, "We can play this the easy way or the hard way, but I’m thinking you wanna go the hard way." He grabbed the cock ring and put it on Sam, "No cumming until I’m done with you." Ye told him then leaned down so he was inches away from his face, "Wow… Will I need to use the gag?" He asked, sliding his tongue over Sams bottom lip. 

Sam stared at the items on his chest and when Gabe put the cock ring on him he moaned feeling his warm hands and the cold metal. His breath hitched as Gabe ran his tongue over his lip and he couldn't help but dart his own tongue out to capture Gabe's. He tilted his head and sucked it into his mouth sucking on it and playing with it as he moaned lightly looking up at Gabe. He didn't know if he would be in trouble for this, but he couldn't help himself. 

Gabe was upset at first, but he got lost in the moment and let Sam play with his tongue. After a bit he pulled back and smiled down at him, "Do you think you’ll need to be gagged?" He asked Sam, moving his hand to play with Sams nipple. 

When Gabe pulled back Sam pouted then whimpered when he started to play with his nipples. Sam gasped, "N-No sir." He said arching his back wanting more of Gabe's touch, he needed him to touch him. 

Gabe nodded, "Good boy." He said and set the gag aside then spat on his hand the rubbed it on Sam’s cock, he didn't need a lot of lube since the friction didn't bother him. He spread his cheeks and slowly sat down, moaning and whimpering as Sam filled him. 

Sam whimpered and threw his head back as he pulled against the restraints, pointlessly, much to his frustration, "Fuck." He moaned as his hips jerked up against Gabe, but he tried his best to keep himself from thrusting up into him, he wasn't running this show tonight. 

Gabe sat down all the way and hung his head, panting. Sam was so big and filled him so much. He just sat there for a bit letting his body adjust and after a bit he started slowly rocking his hips, moaning and whimpering softly. 

Sam moaned feeling Gabe take all of him at once and couldn't stop his hips from thrusting up into him. He wasn't lost he just didn't want to stop himself, it felt so good. His mouth was hanging open and his head was thrown back, "Fuck, Gabe." Sam moaned and moved his tail to Gabe's cock, he didn't even mean to, but he forgot they were playing a game and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping around Gabriel's cock slowly coiling around it, teasing him. 

Gabe moaned and rocked his hips faster. He couldnt get enough control of himself to get Sam to stop, "S-Stop." He breathed out, trying to push his tail away. 

Sam moaned and tightened the grip his tail had on Gabe's cock and let is sit there, "N-No." Sam moaned out as he tried to thrust his hips more, but it was hard because of the position he was in. 

Gabe knew he had to do something so he sat down and glared at Sam, "I said stop." He spoke more firmly than before, but let out a small moan after. He tried prying off Sams tail, but it didn’t work since it was much stronger than Gabe. 

Sam couldn't help but keep his grip on Gabe's cock tight, he was slowly getting coherent again and knew he would be in trouble, but he was Gabe's troublemaker demon. He smirked and started stroking Gabe's cock with his tail, "I said no." Sam moaned looking at Gabe with a smirk and a wink, he expected to get slapped, but that just make him stroke Gabe's cock a little faster, he was an angel after all, he could just get hard in like five minutes every time so Sam wasn't worried about their fun ending too soon. 

Gabe dug his nails into Sam’s chest and slapped him across the face, "I said let go!" He growled, looking down at Sam, "When I say something you do it!" He snapped, digging his nails into him more. 

Sam moaned, but was shocked back into a right state of mind and let go of Gabe's cock immediately though he brought it up to his lips and licked it tasting a little bit of Gabe's precum, "Mmm, you taste good sir." Sam moaned his eyes challenging, he was being a naughty boy and loved making things harder for Gabe, it always made for an interesting session. 

Gabe continued to glare down at him, “You're just asking to be gagged aren't you?" He growled, covering Sams mouth with his hand, "You need to stop talking." He told him firmly so he got his point across. 

Sam gasped and when Gabe covered his mouth looked up into his eyes and swallowed hard. He said no talking, but he didn't say he couldn't use his mouth for other things. Sam moved a little so he could take one of Gabe's fingers in his mouth and started sucking on it slowly as he watched Gabe intently. He loved toeing the line, seeing how far he could go, but he hoped this didn't get him in trouble. 

Gabe looked at him and just let him such his finger, if it would keep him quiet he would let him do it. He started rocking his hips again, but faster this time. He hung his head and was breathing heavily,letting out the occasional whimper and moan here and there. 

Sam moaned around Gabe's finger and started sucking on it intently giving Gabe an example of how he would suck his cock if given the chance. He moaned and let his mouth open just a little begging Gabe with his eyes for another finger in his mouth. He couldn't talk, but he could still beg him with other means. 

Gabe moaned and gave Sam another finger. He rocked his hips faster, moaning each time he sat. He was breathing quickly, "I-I'm gonna cum." He cried out. 

Sam moaned around Gabe's fingers and continued to work them. He whimpered because he couldn't cum, but maybe they would still play after Gabe came, it wasn't like he could get hard a few minutes after. Sam locked eyes with Gabriel and moaned loudly rocking his hips up and down as he rode to help add friction and continued to suck on Gabe's fingers dirtily, letting spit fall from his mouth to his chin and down his neck. He loved being Gabe's dirty whore. 

Gabe knew he couldn't hold it in much longer and not long after he came across Sam's chest, his head thrown back and his eyes closed tightly. After he rode it out he hung his head and caught his breath. 

Sam moaned and watched Gabe cum, it was always something he loved, something that could push him over the edge, but he couldn't cum, not with the cock ring. He whimpered, but kept sucking and moaning watching Gabriel with hooded eyes heavy with lust. He couldn't really do anything, but then a thought occurred to him. He kept sucking on Gabe's fingers, but brought his tail up to the cum and covered it in it. He moaned, he loved Gabriel's cum and loved to play with it, eat it, push up Gabriel's, or his own, ass and revel in it. 

Gabriel moaned and rode out his orgasm and smiled down at Sam. He leaned down and kissed his chest softly while his hands roamed Sam’s shoulders then he sat up and got off Sam with a smile. He didn’t say anything he just looked at him and made a prostate stimulator appear on his chest.

Sam hummed softly enjoying Gabe's touch and kiss, but he couldn't ignore his aching dick. It was standing straight up at this point and when the prostate simulator appeared on his chest he bit his lip to keep from whimpering then looked to Gabriel. He didn't speak, Gabe said no talking so he did everything he could to keep from speaking. He ended up taking his tail, covered in Gabe's cum and wrapped it around the toy getting it wet with Gabe's cum, "Wouldn't want to waist something so precious." Sam said his voice deep, "Master." He added, his voice dropping an octave just for Gabe, he loved getting him hard with his voice. 

Gabe bit his lip and picked the toy up off his chest. He smiled and moved so he was between Sams legs and slowly pushed it into him. He smiled up at Sam and turned it on then went and sat beside him again, "Only speak when I talk to you, okay?" He told him, kissing the corner of his mouth, "And then maybe I’ll let you cum." He layed on his side and played with Sams nipple. 

Sam gasped feeling the toy go inside of him. He couldn't stop himself from pushing down on it wanting more, he hadn't taken Gabe's cock in a while, but he loved the toys Gabe used. When Gabe turned it on though was when Sam almost lost it, if he didn't have to cock right on he would have spilled right there. He whimpered and moaned while he started to pull at the restraints, he so desperately wanted to cum, the toy was hitting his sweet spot and he was helpless, but incredibly desperate, "Y-Yes," Sam answered Gabe, "M-Master." He moaned quite loudly then whimpered again when Gabe played with his nipples, he couldn't do anything no matter how much he wanted to, he was at Gabe's mercy. He just moaned and writhed trying so desperately to get a little bit of friction from the toy while he arched his back into Gabe's touch loving how he was playing with his nipples. 

Gabe rolled over so he was on top of Sam, "I want you to fuck me" he said, looking him in the eyes, "I'm gonna undo your hands but the toy stays in and the cook ring stays on, you understand me?" He spoke firmly held Sams face so he knew he was looking at him. 

Sam moaned and swallowed trying to find his words, "Y-Yes sir." Sam said, his voice rough and deep with arousal, he wanted so badly to cum, but he also wanted to please Gabriel so he would follow his orders as best he could. 

Gabe nodded and leaned forward to undo the cuffs. Once they were off Gabe got off of him and got on his hands and knees, arching his back, "It’s all yours." He purred, wiggling his ass for Sam. 

Sam moaned and took a moment to keep himself from taking off the cock right there and sinking into Gabe to fill him. He took a few calming breaths and sat up getting on his knees. He then moved over to Gabe and placed his hands on his ass, "Fuck, Master." Sam moaned seeing his hole wide and stretched from before. He moaned and took the cum off his chest and applied it to his cock getting it a little wet so it wouldn't hurt to slip in. After he licked his hand and placed his cock on Gabe's hole, "Thank you master for this gracious opportunity." Sam moaned before he slammed his hips into Gabe in one quick thrust, bottoming out immediately and whimpering feeling the toy in his ass dig into his prostate setting his blood alight. 

Gabe cried out in pleasure and pushed back against him, "Fuck me!" He cried out, already demanding for movement. He hung his head and breathed heavily, his cock hard once again. 

Sam moaned and did just as Gabe told him. He started to ran his cock in and out of Gabe's ass moaning almost to the point of screaming because of the prostate simulator and the fact that he couldn't cum, but he loved it. Whatever Gabe wanted right now he could have, a hundred times over. Sam just kept thrusting his cock so hard and pulsing deep inside of Gabe already having forced down three orgasms and approaching a fourth Sam was going to be reduced to begging soon. 

Gabe cried out Sams name each time he slammed hard inside of him, "Fuck! Sam!" He hung his head and ground back against Sam. Gabe reaches back and grabbed one of Sam’s hands, pulling it over his shoulder and lacing their fingers, "I’m gonna cum." He moaned, taking one of Sam’s fingers in his mouth and sucking on it just as Sam did before. 

Sam moaned and leaned over Gabe using his other hand to support himself placing it by Gabe's shoulder. He kept thrusting as best he could in this position. He moved his head to the back of Gabe's neck and started kissing and sucking on the skin there, he made sure to be gentle and aware of where his body laid so he didn't rub Gabe's injured wing. As he pounded into Gabe Sam moaned so dirtily he knew porn stars would blush, "Cum for me sir." Sam begged, "Please cum." He moaned as he kissed and sucked on Gabe's neck moving to his ear moaning so dirtily he even blushed, though it was indistinguishable from how pink he was from the physical work of fucking Gabe. 

Gabe couldn't hold it in any longer. He took Sams finger out of his mouth and moaned his name as he came across the bed. His ass clenched around Sam and he knew soon Sam would be begging to cum, but he still wanted to play around a bit with him, see how far he could push it. 

Sam whimpered feeling yet another orgasm be forced down because of the cock ring. He was almost to the point of tears, but he would let Gabe do as he please. Sam had never let someone have so much power over him before, not until Gabriel came and he started seeing how powerful he was and how he could honestly kill him if he wanted to. Gabriel was an archangel and he could smite him in the blink of an eye, but Sam trusted him so much, he loved him so much that he didn't care, he knew Gabe would never hurt him, not a single hair on his head, unless it's part of their game. Sam might trust that Gabriel won't hurt him, but he loved a good spanking or whipping every once in a while, in a sexual context of course, but it still hurt like a bitch. All of this to say Sam would let Gabe push him to his limits and well beyond them if Gabe truly wanted to do that, he felt no shame crying or begging him for anything in this atmosphere and he would never feel shame. Sam was whimpering and moaning, he may love it when Gabe pushed him, but it didn't stop him from feeling the intense need to cum. Sam panted and stayed right were he was whimpering and moaning, "S-Sir." Sam whimpered out, "M-May I cum?" He asked his voice sounding exactly how he felt, completely wrecked and desperate, but he knew he didn't need to cum yet. He also knew Gabe still wanted to play, given a few hundred years Sam knew Gabe almost better than he knew himself, he dedicated so much time to learning him, he was the most important person in his life minus Dean and Cas, but Gabe was his mate, he was special in a completely different way. 

Gabe leaned forward until Sam was out of him then he flipped over and layed on his back, "One more game." He said, smiling up at Sam, "Then I’ll swallow your huge load." He winked and got on his knees on the bed, wrapping his arms around Sam neck, "And I want you to pick a game this time. Anything you can think of." He spoke in a soft, playful voice as he played with Sams hair. 

Sam moaned feeling Gabe brush against his cock when he wrapped his arms around his neck. Sam in turn wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist and leaned his forehead against his, "Anything I want?" He asked looking from Gabe's eyes to his lips, he loved kissing, but he knew he had to have permission for just about anything he wanted to do. Sam swallowed and looked down at Gabe's cock, "Will you..." He started and bit his lip and moaned lowly, "Spank me?" Sam asked his cock twitching at that, "Punish your naughty boy?" Sam asked his voice low and he moaned again feeling another orgasm be pushed down by the cock right, "Tell me how bad I am." Sam said raising his eyes to Gabe's, his own eyes are completely black, his demon interior shining through because of his intense arousal, "Talk dirty to me the whole time then fuck me so good like you always do." Sam whimpered, "Please sir," He begged, "I want to feel you deep inside of me, want to feel your cum all the way up my ass, your angelic seed sate my demonic lust." Sam moaned, it was so much dirtier because he wanted to be punished by a divine being then fucked by him. His mind kept saying 'wrongwrongwrong' but that's what Sam wanted. He wanted Gabe to punish him, talk dirty to him, tell him how bad he was, how naughty he was, and then fuck him hard ending with his ass being filled with his cum. Sam moaned, "Please Master." Sam begged as he stared into Gabriel's eyes, he was past the point of no return, he just wanted to be bent over Gabe's knee and spanked like the naughty boy he was. 

Gabe smirked and let go of Sam, "Sounds good to me." He said looking down at Sam’s cock and smiling. He sat on the edge of the bed. He glared up at Sam, his head tilted up quite far since Sam was kneeling on the bed and Gabe was sitting. He snapped his fingers and sitting beside him was a leather belt which he grabbed and folded in half. 

Sam bit his lip his cock pouring precum as he got off the bed and stood beside Gabe looking down. He was a naughty boy and was going to be punish, it made his cock twitch significantly as he looked at the leather belt then he looked to Gabe for orders. He didn't know how Gabe wanted to start, but the toy in his ass was making him squirm and he couldn't help but moan though he bit his lip trying to hide his pleasure. 

Gabe looked up at Sam, "Are you making sounds without my permission?" He asked with a frown, "That's all you've been doing!" He stood up and glared up at Sam, "Don’t you think bad boys like you deserve punishments?" He growled, smaking the belt against his hand, "Because I do." He sat down and pointed to his lap, "Bend over, now!" He demanded him. 

Sam whimpered as Gabe scolded him, he was in angel and it was hot. Sam just kept biting his lip and nodded when he asked him if he should be punished, "Y-Yes master." Sam answered as he went to bend over Gabe's knee. His ass was sticking up in the air now, the toy on full display vibrating in his ass making him whimper and moan though he kept trying to stop he couldn't stop the pleasure noises falling from his mouth, he wasn't in control of his mouth at this point, he was nearing his limit and he really just wanted to be fucked by Gabe nice and hard, but foreplay was needed, while Sam was painfully hard, Gabe wasn't hard yet and he knew the kinky angel got off on spanking Sam. Sam knew Gabe loved to spank his demon, punish him and use his power to sway him to do whatever he wanted and Sam loved it to, he loved when Gabe strong armed him, physically forced him to do or take whatever he wanted because Sam, no matter how much he didn't want to be, was weaker than Gabe, not by much, but Gabe was more powerful that Sam ever was and it was a high knowing that Gabe had control of him. This angel could make this demon do anything and the demon couldn't stop him. The thought made Sam moan particularly loud at that. 

Gabe turned off the toy and took it out, setting it down. Hearing Sam moan loud made Gabe smack the belt across Sams ass with a powerful force. The belt cracked as it hit Sams skin and that made Gabe grin, his cock slowly growing, "You're a naughty boy, I don't want to hear any more sounds out of you!" He said firmly. 

Sam moaned feeling the toy be pulled out then whimpered when Gabe spanked him. He nodded and swallowed hard, "Y-Yes sir." Sam said his voice broken and dripping with arousal, he cock was pouring out precum and it was rubbing on Gabe's leg. Sam couldn't help that, but he bit his lip so he didn't whimper or moan because he had to hold down another orgasm. What was that six, seven? Sam had no idea, but he was loving the pleasure/pain he got from it, and the attention from Gabe. 

Gabe looked down at Sam "How many spanks do you think you deserve?" he said firmly, wanting Sam to give him a reasonably large number, since Gabe thought it was so much fun to spank Sam. 

Sam bit back a whimper and took a deep breath, "F-Fifty." Sam says trying hard not to moan knowing if they had started off with a spanking Sam would have cummed on the tenth lashing completely untouched, that was how much he loved spankings, how much they got him off, he was already feeling another orgasm coming on that he would be denied because of the small amount of metal around his cock. 

Gabe nodded, "That sounds like a perfect number." He ran his hand over Sams ass, "It'll be nice and red when we're done." He smiled and started spanking him. He gave about thirty, which weren't the hardest he’s gone on Sam, but he decided to start soft on him and make the last few pain worthy. 

Sam bit his lip as Gabe spanked him counting them in his head and as they got to the higher numbers Sam couldn't stop the helpless whimper that spilled from his lips or the pained tears that fell from his eyes, nor the large amount of precum spilling from his cock. He was in so much pleasure and pain that he was surprised he had to push down two more orgasms going on three making a grand total of ten so far. He was losing himself now, on the verge of begging Gabe pathetically to be allowed to cum, but he could wait, just a little longer, he didn't know at this point. He was reaching his limit. 

Gabe did the next fifteen spanks a little harder. He loved hearing the sound of the belt his Sam. His cock was fully hard and leaking precum as he smacked his lover. The last five spanks were the hardest he’s ever hit Sam. After he was finished he looked at Sams ass, seeing how red it was. He bit his lip wondering if he had hurt Sam too badly. 

Sam whimpered as more tears poured out, but it was just from the pain, it was a natural reaction to it. When Gabe started spanking him harder Sam's cock started throbbing, he wanted more, but the pain was starting to overcome his pleasure and he didn't want that. He tried his best to keep quiet, but at the last five spanks Sam cried out and whimpered the cock ring pushing down yet another orgasm, "Thank you master." Sam whimpered out, he needed to cum, he didn't know how much more he could take. He moaned as his tears slowed down because he knew Gabe was finished and he could relax, even if his ass felt like it was on fire. He bit his lip, but he couldn't hold back his moan, low and deep as yet another orgasm was forced down, "Master, please." He begged, Sam was past his limit now, he'd been fine with being denied, but this was bordering on cruel and he needed so badly to cum, he'd already forced down more than ten and it was almost heartbreaking how much he loved Gabe to do this for him. He knew he would still let Gabe have control, he wanted Gabe to have control, but he couldn't help his begging. He would accept if Gabe denied him, no matter what, but that wouldn't stop him from begging him desperately for Gabe to either fuck him hard or let him cum, he needed both, but he was more desperate to cum. 

Gabe cocked an eyebrow and forced Sam to stand up then he stood as well "You want to cum already? I thought you wanted me to fuck you?" He wrapped his arms around Sam and placed his hands on his ass,feeling how hot it was. He sighed softly and looked up at Sam, "Well, maybe you do deserve a reward." he said, feeling a bit bad for hurting Sam like he did. 

Sam bit his lip and whimpered when Gabe touched his ass, "N-No, I want you inside me." Sam said his mouth speaking before his brain could catch up. He then slowly sunk down to his knees so he was below Gabriel, it wasn't that he was too tall, it was that he wanted Gabe to see he was submitting to him. Sam bit his lip and looked up to Gabe, even on his knees he came up to Gabe's stomach, not his crotch. His ass hurt, but he could ignore it for now, "Please master." Sam said leaning in and nuzzling his stomach breathing out slowly, he did want to be fucked, but he had no idea why he was begging for it when he really wanted to cum. Perhaps it was because Gabe looked so disappointed at the prospect of not fucking. After all the subs job was to see to every need of their dom and Gabe was his dom hands down, especially in the moment. He knew Gabe wanted to fuck him and Sam would let him, he was so far past his limit, but what was a little more? Sam could push down his own needs to take care of his dom, to take care of Gabe, his lover, his mate, he didn't care about himself in this moment, only Gabe mattered, "I want you inside me sir, please." He begged, "I want you to fuck me raw then cum so deep inside me it'll never come out. So deep I'll always have something of yours inside of me. Something that says you own me." Sam said and looked up to Gabe his eyes getting even blacker if that were possible, he couldn't control his eyes since they started, the arousal messing with his ability to keep his eyes normal instead of pure black, but he didn't care. It only served to show that even if Gabe was technically a slave he had power over one of the Kings of hell, he had control over Sam and if he so chose, he could kill him, nothing was stopping him. Gabe could smite the demon begging at his feet, but Sam had such faith in him, so much trust and adoration, his whole heart was at Gabe's command. 

Gabe ran his hand through Sams hair, "Okay, get on the bed." He said, gesturing to it. He knew that Sam was just playing along, doing whatever Gabe wanted and it was honestly worrying Gabe. He could tell he had whipped his ass raw and now he was going to fuck him and make everything possibly worse, "Are you sure about this?" he asked again, his voice showing a bit of hesitation. 

Sam stood as he heard Gabriel's hesitation and frowned, Gabe never hesitated, but perhaps it was because his ass did actually hurt, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. Sam smiled softly at Gabe, broke character, and cupped his cheeks with his hands and leaned in to kiss him softly, lovingly. He took a moment to just look at him, he didn't want to say anything, but maybe he should. He took a deep breath, "I want this." Sam said, his voice was soft, much different from before, it wasn't wrecked or desperate, he wanted Gabe to know that he wanted this. He loved being pushed past his limit, sure maybe Gabe had gone a little bit to far, but Sam didn't mind, he was pushed and broken till he was crumbs, but he knew that Gabe would piece him back together again. "There is nothing I want more than for you to fuck me, slap my ass because I've been a bad boy and cum so deep inside of me that I'll always have you inside me, okay? I love it when you're rough with me." He told Gabe, "I'm a big boy, I can take it." He said as he regain control of his eyes and returned them to normal showing Gabe he was thinking straight, he wasn't in a lustful daze. Sam kissed him so gently and so tenderly that he let a tear fall before he pulled away and wiped it off, "I trust you with everything I have." Sam told him softly, "All that I am, I have given to you." Sam told him, "You have control over me, only you." He said, making sure Gabe knew no one had as much control over him as he did and no one ever would. 

Gabe looked Sam in the eyes as he spoke. He kissed Sam back, "I took it too far with the spanking, I'm sorry." He said softly then kissed him again. After a second of them collecting again Gabe shoved Sam onto the bed, face down. He crawled on top of him and without hesitation quickly thrusted into Sam. 

Sam was taken by surprise by Gabe and gasped, but as soon as he Gabe sank into him he cringed and whimpered, no prep plus no lube equaled more pain than he was prepared for. More tears fell and he let out a sob he didn't mean to, "Coke!" Sam said his voice pained as he used his safeword. He could take Gabe being rough with him and going too far with the spanking, but he wasn't prepped and he hasn't taken anything up his ass in a long time, the prostate simulator wasn't that wide so it wasn't a problem, plus it had Gabe's cum on it which he used as makeshift lube, but Sam couldn't take that kind of pain. He couldn't take it and he knew his ass was literally ripped, he could feel the blood running down his leg, but he felt something worse strike his heart. It was a small trickle of fear, fear that Gabe wouldn't stop, he wouldn't honor the safeword, he was afraid that he would keep going and rip his ass up even more and that made his erection wilt instantly, becoming completely flaccid. It wasn't that they couldn't heal it in an instant, it was that Gabe was so much more powerful than Sam and he was afraid that maybe over the past few hundred years Gabe was changing, he was turning against him. He didn't want that to be true, he hoped it wasn't because he loved Gabe with all his heart and trusted him with everything he was. He whimpered, this time afraid, afraid that Gabe wasn't his Gabe anymore, afraid he would hurt him for real, afraid that this was the end of his loving consort, or his own life, after all Gabriel could kill him and leave without a trace. 

Gabe heard the safeword and immediately stopped and pulled out. He scanned over Sams body and saw the blood. His eyes filled with tears, "S-Sammy… I'm so sorry." He whimpered, on the verge of crying. He already knew how much pain he'd caused Sam with the spanking but now that he was bleeding it felt like he was getting his heart ripped out, "I'm so sorry." He kept mumbling as he healed him and caused everything to disappear including Sam’s cock ring and all the toys. He looked down at Sam, his eyes full of hurt and sadness and all he could do was continuously tell Sam that he was sorry. 

Sam whimpered and when Gabe pulled out he curled into a tight ball, trying to protect himself. It wasn't much protection, but he couldn't do anything else. In all his years of hell he'd never been truly afraid until now. Back on earth he had when he thought he would lose Dean, but since he became a knight of hell he hadn't experienced true fear, that is until now. He was trembling and he had his arms wrapped around his legs pulling himself into an impossibly tight ball his head so far down his chin was pressed against his chest. He looked like he was having a nervous breakdown, but in all honesty he was scared that Gabe would turn on him, maybe him pushing Sam to and well beyond his limits was just a sign that he was going to turn, then there was him going overboard with the spanking and now he ripped his ass up. All of it made Sam whimper and cry, he didn't want to, but he was afraid and he knew if Gabe truly turned on him Sam had no hope to defend himself, he had let down all his defenses, he had no type of angel warding, no collar or anything that weekend his grace. Gabe was unchained, fully angel and fully powered. It scared Sam out of his wits. He just started praying to Gabe in his mind, unable to use his voice, that Gabe wouldn't hurt him, wouldn't kill him, if he wanted to leave he could, Sam wouldn't go after him, he swore. He was so afraid, he was even talking to Gabe in Enochian, using the submissive terminology, only those a slave used, so Gabe knew he wasn't trying to be a threat, he would roll over for Gabe, do anything he wanted, he just begged him to spare his life, not to seek revenge because honestly Sam wasn't cruel to Gabe, he was never cruel. Sure it was rough in the beginning, but Sam never took his anger out on Gabe, no matter how many times he was tempted, he was patient, and he was understanding, even in the beginning, but he was afraid that maybe the angel held a grudge, maybe he wanted to get back at Sam for taking him away from his life. The thought terrified Sam, which was something only Gabe could do to Sam, and he just prayed harder, begging almost, using every single sentence to put himself down, call himself worthless, anything so that Gabe would be pleased and wouldn't hurt him anymore. Gabe had scared Sam more than either could have thought and Sam was still being so thoughtful, using Gabe's native language, going so far as to praise Gabe and put himself down, he knew how much angels hated demons, maybe Gabe hated him? Maybe Sam disgusted Gabe because he could see his true face. Sam whimpered, his tail, literally, between his legs like a beaten dog. He was a knight of hell, one of the kings of hell and Gabe had reduced him to a lowly slave mentality, that showed how badly Sam was hurt and scared, and how much power Gabe truly had over him. 

Gabe heard Sams words and just looked down at him for a bit. It hurt him knowing Sam was that afraid, knowing that Sam thought he would die. He let his tears roll down his cheeks, 'Sammy..." He mumbled, his voice full of emotion. He laid beside Sam and whether he liked it or not Gabe wrapped his arms tight around Sam as well as his wings, "Don’t talk like that." He whimpered, tears still streaming down his face. It hurt him more than anything to know Sam thought like that. His heart ached and all he could do was hope that Sam would forgive him and still love him, "P-Please, I’m sorry." He let out a broken sob and pulled Sam even closer. 

Sam whimpered when Gabe touched him, he flinched away, but didn't move to get away from him. Honestly he needed Gabe's touch, he just didn't realize it until Gabe had wrapped his arms and wings around him. He didn't move though, he couldn't bring himself to let go of his legs. He couldn't bring himself to move his arms or legs, but he needed to let Gabe know he didn't want him to leave. He was afraid to move though and he didn't know how to form words, even in his head, it was more of a feeling Sam was sending Gabe's way in his mind, a feeling of pure fear and hurt with a little bit of need for comfort in there, but it was so small he didn't know if Gabe would catch it. He needed to let Gabe know he didn't want him to leave. Sam just kept crying though, silently, his shoulders stopped shaking, but he didn't stop crying. He realized after a while that he still had a tail, but it was a precious appendage to him, he didn't want to lose it. He needed to get his point across to Gabe though. So Sam swallowed hard and took his tail from between his legs and was about to touch Gabe's leg, wrap his tail around it to show Gabe he didn't want him to leave, but thought better of it. He didn't want to anger him, Sam wasn't thinking straight, but if he was going to stay consistent with keeping himself at the level of slaves he needed to touch the only part of Gabe's body that he was allowed to as a slave, it was disrespectful otherwise. Sam whimpered and moved his tail to Gabe's feet and hesitantly touched it. He was almost afraid to touch him with his unclean, disgusting body, but he wanted Gabe to know he would accept his role as a slave, if he wanted him that way. He wasn't listening to any of Gabe's words, not that he didn't want to hear them, but that his mind was roaring and he couldn't hear then over the raging beat of his heart. He whimpered again as he slowly, hesitantly wrapped the tip of his tail around Gabe's foot once, it was the only way Sam could communicate to Gabe that he wanted him here and that he would submit to him, period, no questions asked. Gabe had burrowed his way into Sam's heart and if Gabe wanted to be Sam's master in real life and not just in bed every now and then Sam would accept it, he was already submitting to him, using his native language, the slaves dialect, and even restrained himself from touching Gabe unless it was he feet, he could easily slip into the roll of Gabe's slave, though he didn't want to. He didn't want to be Gabe's slave, he didn't want Gabe to be his slave, he never thought of Gabe as his slave either, but there was so much going on in his head that he truly believed Gabe would want him as a slave and not his equal, but Sam would submit if that's what Gabe wanted. It would rip his heart to shreds, break him down to his core, but he would, if that's what Gabe truly wanted. 

Gabe held onto Sam, he was unable to know that through just thoughts but when Sam touched his foot he sighed deeply and gently grabbed his tail. He knew for a fact that Sam would panic but he took Sams tail and wrapped it around his thigh so, hopefully, Sam understood that he was aloud to touch him, "It’s okay." He choked out, his tears falling harder, “I’m here." He made sure to continue to tell Sam reassuring things, though he wasn't sure if he was listening or not. Gabe pulled Sam closer, wincing at pain that shot through his wing, it was feeling better since Sam put the ointment on it, but putting pressure on it caused a shooting pain through his wing. He would suck it up for Sam though, Sam needed him and he'd go through any kind of pain just to be by his side and help his lover, his husband. Gabe was trying to hold back sobs as he just kept pulling Sam closer and closer to him, the pain in his wing getting worse and worse. He tried to ignore it but of course he couldn't and it only made him cry harder and louder. 

Sam gasped and whimpered his first instinct to rip his tail away from Gabe afraid he might try to hurt him, maybe this time rip his tail off it scared Sam enough to let go of his legs and reach for his tail until he saw it was wrapped around Gabe's leg. Sam was trying he best to not panic, but then he heard Gabe's sob and he gasped and jumped out of bed, the loud noise scaring the shit out of him. He ended up stumbling and falling to the floor. He hit his face on the side table, bloodying up his face, and got his hair caught in the drawer so when he tried to get up he was stuck and it hurt and he saw Gabe's injured wing and felt his stomach drop as he started stumbling over his words both mentally and verbally, trying to apologize for hurting Gabe, he didn't mean it, he was sorry, he was getting more desperate afraid he had angered Gabe and whimpered, "Please don't clip my tail." Sam begged, he was starting to panic being stuck in such a vulnerable position trying hard to get his hair untangled, but it didn't help. It only made him more stuck and that only made him panic more, "Please, please don't." Sam begged the more panicked he got his words jumbled together and full of fear. 

Gabe cried out as Sam jumped up. The movement caused his wing to bend uncomfortably. He pulled his wings against his back again, almost as close as they were earlier, "I never would." He said through tears and sniffles. He moved over to Sam and helped untangle his hair, "I’m so sorry if this hurts." He couldn't stop the tears or the pain continuing to throb through his wing. He couldn't seem to get Sams hair out, but while he had him stuck there he gently touched his face, causing the cuts and bruises from falling to heal. 

Sam whimpered and closed his eyes when he saw Gabe's hand reach for his face, his first instinct told him he was going to get slapped, but when Gabe touched his face gently Sam gasped. He whimpered when Gabe pulled his hair, but it wasn't anything major, the pain was just uncomfortable not unbearable. Sam sat so his back was against the table and it wasn't pulling his hair and just stared into Gabe's his own shining with tears and swimming in fear. He swallowed and then looked to Gabe's wing and his bottom lip quivered, "I-I'm sorry, s-sir." Sam said his mind telling him he was just a slave to Gabe, the mere minutes that had passed were enough for Sam to truly believe Gabe saw him as his slave and then Sam's eyes widened and he looked down because it was considered disrespectful for slaves to make eye contact with their master. Sam was acting out of pure fear and heartache, but could you blame him? 

Gabe still had tears pouring down his face and knowing Sam thought he was his slave made him feel even worse, "S-S-Sammy." He choked out, "Please don’t call me sir, j-just treat me like you use to." He wiped his eyes, but nothing could stop his tears now since he was going through greats amount of physical and emotional pain, "Sam, I love you." He said, followed by a sob. 

Sam whimpered and closed his eyes, he didn't know what to do. His heart was ripping itself apart and his mind was ripping him apart. He loved Gabe, but he felt like he was just Gabe's slave, "I-I love you too." Sam said out of reflex, they had been saying that for centuries now and it was literally just like breathing to him, but that didn't make it any less true. Sam loved Gabe with all of him. Sam wanted so badly to touch Gabe, but he didn't know if he was allowed, was Gabe just playing a trick, tease him, tell him they were equal then smack him down and humiliate him, be cruel. Gabe wasn't cruel, not when he knew him not even before he knew him, but what if Sam had turned him cruel. A fresh waves of tears fell down Sam's face, did he ruin Gabe? Was this all his fault? Sam didn't know, he just held his head in his hands and sobbing into them. He didn't know how to calm down at this rate, they were both hysterical and Sam was stuck which scared him because now he was stuck with an infinitely powerful being that, Sam believed, might kill him for what Sam had put him through. Sam was terrified, but his mind started to regress back to before this, how much he loved Gabe and how much Gabe had loved him. It was enough to make Sam reach his tail up slowly, hesitantly and wipe away some of Gabe's tears. His tail was shaking though, he was just waiting for Gabe to hit him, or hurt him for touching a part of him he wasn't allowed to, but he couldn't his basic instinct was being reawakened with all of Gabe's crying. Sam was his comforter before all of this, Sam was the one would hugged him, who took care of him when he was frightened and he'd be damned if he wouldn't still take care of him, he just didn't want to anger Gabe, he didn't want to be hurt, physically or emotionally, but it was worth the risk, Gabe was always worth the risk. 

Gabe closed his eyes and leaned his face more against his tail, wanting every bit of touch he could get. He opened his eyes again, but the tears just wouldn't stop. He reached forward and gently untangled Sams hair now that he was sitting still. He looked at Sam and nodded once then laid across the bed on his stomach "I didn't mean it..." he whimpered, closing his eyes and pulling his wings closer to his back, not caring if they would cramp up. He thought he deserved pain for hurting Sam that much. 

When Gabe left to go lay on the bed he felt his tail follow him, wanting more of his touch. Sam looked up when he couldn't feel Gabe and looked at him longingly, he wanted him, he wanted his touch, he wanted his warmth, he wanted his sinfully soft wings wrapped around him, but he didn't know if he could break past his fear. So far Gabe hadn't hurt him for touching his face with his tail, he seemed like he wanted more, but Sam couldn't tell because he was trying to catch his breath. The tears fell, but he could feel his breathing going from borderline hyperventilating to soft panting. He stood slowly and walked to the bed sitting on the end, by Gabe's feet and looked at him. He could see his wings were pulled tightly against his back and Sam felt his face contort in worry, "S-" Sam stopped himself from saying 'sir', "G-Gabriel?" Sam asked weakly, his tail touching his foot, but slowly it worked it's way up his ankle and eventually was wrapped around his calf. He tried his best to not let his tail trembling and the only way to do that was to squeeze Gabe's calf gently, firmly, so it didn't shake. He hoped Gabe would respond positively to this, he didn't want to be hurt again. 

Gabes wings were held so tight to his back that they were lightly trembling. He turned his head to look at Sam when he heard his name, "Yes?" His voice was still full of emotion and it broke as he spoke. He felt broken, Sams thoughts from before just playing over and over in his head. 

Sam heard Gabe's voice and it broke his heart. He didn't even think about his actions he just climbed into bed next to Gabe and slowly wrapped his arms around him, being very aware of where Gabe's injury was. He wasn't going to let thoughtlessness hurt them more than it already has. He swallowed hard and just laid there and embraced Gabe. He didn't say anything, he just tried his best to relax, even though his own tears were still falling, and calm Gabe down. He himself wasn't calm, but Gabe was less calm so Sam would try his best to get him to calm down more. He tried not to touch Gabe's wings, afraid that if he did Gabe would push him away and that thought scared him more than he cared to admit. He let his breathing slow down to even ins and outs hoping Gabe would follow and he moved his tail to Gabe's waist wrapping around him gently letting the end of his tail rub at his back to help calm him while one of his hands moved to Gabe's hair and gently stroked it. He was started to see how he overreacted, but he had a good reason to, and knew he needed be Gabe's rock now. Gabe tried to be Sam's earlier, but Sam was to caught up in his own mind and hysterics to see and now he regrets it. He didn't say anything, instead he started singing a song in Enochian, it was one Gabe had taught him centuries ago, something that Lucifer had sang to the fledglings and it always calmed them down, enough to get them to stop crying and to open up to Luci and the other Archangels who would take care of the little fledglings every now and then. Sam didn't know if it would work on him, but it was worth a shot, he would try anything to talk Gabe down and the equivalent to a lullaby in Enochian sounded like a good idea. 

Gabe still had tears pouring down his face but he looked up at Sam and gently touched his chest. He sniffled and closed his eyes, leaning his head on Sam's chest and listening to him sing. His wings were still flat against his back, they started trembling more, from discomfort and a slight bit of fear. He nuzzled Sams neck, his tears transferring onto Sams neck. Sam kept singing keeping his voice steady and strong and after a few more lines of the song he got the courage to moved the hand not petting Gabe's hair to the top of his wings. It was a slowly movement and he kept it slow so he didn't scare Gabe. His tail was also slowly moving up and was gently petting the base of Gabe's wings, just follow the flow of his feathers and being as gentle as he could possibly be. He wouldn't stop until Gabe he relaxed because even if he was waiting for Gabe to hit him or attack him because he was touching him, he knew he needed to get Gabe to calm down or his wings would hurt so much more later. He didn't stop singing though, he just held Gabe closer and didn't let go, giving him a reassuring squeeze as he inched his way to Gabe's wings to just pet them and calm them down because Sam knew it was hurting him to have them so tightly held. 

Gabes wings pushed so tight against his back that he whimpered in pain. He was afraid Sam was mad and would do something to them. They started trembling harder under Sams hands, "I-I'm sorry." He hid his face and braced himself, getting ready to feel the sting of feathers coming out. 

Sam swallowed and shook his head. He stopped singing and tentatively touched Gabe's wings being incredibly tender, "It's okay." Sam said softly, he didn't know what else to say to Gabe to calm him down. He racked his brain for something that would calm the archangel down and could only come up with one thing, but he didn't know if it would help much. He slowly, gently, brought his hands to the base of Gabriel's wings and began to gently massage the joints, he could feel how tense they were and if he could get them to relax Gabe's wings would relax as well, "It's okay Gabriel." Sam told him softly, he swallowed and took a deep breath calming himself down, "Please do not be afraid." Sam said his voice so soft it was barely a whisper, but he mouth was right next to Gabriel's ear so he knew he heard him, he wanted Gabe to know he didn't have to be afraid, Sam hadn't hurt him in centuries and he wasn't about to hurt him now, no matter what happened. 

Gabe felt his hand touch the base of his wings and they tensed up more, if that was possible. It didn't take long though before they started relaxing, though not completely relaxed but more than before. He kept his face against the pillow, his tears slowly stopping. His wings were no longer shaking and finally he opened them up to stretch them out then just let them fall where they were, three over Sam and two just draped over the bed, his injured wing was still folded loosely against his back. 

Sam smiled softly and kissed Gabriel's temple, "That's it baby." Sam said, his voice still so soft and quiet, afraid if he spoke to loud it would break the calm atmosphere. Sam kept massaging the base of Gabe's wings keeping the movements fluid and gently, but firm to work out any kinks or discomfort that built up in the wings, he knew he would need to groom and massage Gabriel's wings because they looked a mess and Sam knew with how much Gabe had tensed today they would be sore and knotted up, but for now he just worked on the base keeping it basic, "I love you." Sam said to Gabe kissing the shell of his ear softly, showing affection in hopes to make Gabe believe he wasn't angry or scared, Sam had finally calmed himself down and was working on just calming Gabe down, letting both their minds clear so they could think straight and sort out what just happened in the past ten minutes. 

Gabe slowly started calming down. Once he was ready to turned his head and looked at Sam. Gabes tears had stopped, but his face was still stained with tears and his eyes were swollen "I-I l-l-love you t-too." He choked out, his voice still sounding broken and hurt. 

Sam smiled softly at Gabe and moved one of his hands to his face, cupping his cheek gently to wipe away his tear stains, "Don't speak baby, just breath okay?" Sam asked softly, "I'm right here, nothing bad's gonna happen. I promise." Sam said leaning in and kissing Gabe's forehead as he laid on his back and gently pulled Gabe to rest his head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around Gabe and used to thumb to gently massage the base of Gabe's wing, his other hand gently stroking through Gabe's hair. 

Gabe closed his eyes and took deep breaths. About ten minutes later he was fully relaxed again. He looked up at Sam and sighed, "I'm sorry." When he spoke his voice was back to normally, he only sounded ashamed of himself now. 

Sam smiled small at Gabe and cupped his cheek, "It's okay." Sam said, he wasn't mad at Gabe for hurting him, it was just something that triggered a fear deep inside of him that led to a nervous breakdown. Now that he was over it he could focus on Gabe, making sure he was okay, "It was an accident." Sam told him softly, "A little mistake, but it's over now." Sam told him, he was completely understanding, even if he still wanted to cry because he never got cum. He had waited so long for it, but he pushed those feelings down, they weren't important, only Gabe. Sam leaned down and kissed Gabe's forehead, "Are you okay?" Sam asked softly, concerned, he wanted to make sure Gabe was okay, he didn't want him to feel guilty about it. It was just a little mistake and it was in the past now, they could move on. 

Gabe sniffled and nodded slight, "I'll be okay." He told him, though he knew for a fact that he would still blame himself for ruining their fun. Even if it was a small thing Gabe always felt like it was the end of the world if he messed it up, "I'm so mean to you." He whimpered, his eyes tearing up again, "You never got to cum because I’m so mean." He sniffled then moved his hand to rub his eyes with a closed fist. 

Sam gave Gabe a small smile, but it was gone the moment Gabe started to blame himself, "Hey hey, don't say that. You're not mean to me like that." Sam said softly his face full of concern, "It was an accident, just a little thing. I'm fine, you healed me and I know you didn't mean it like that." Sam said softly, "Besides," He started letting his voice go deep, "I like it when you're mean to me." He told Gabe hoping it would help to calm him down, "You know I like it when you're rough and forceful, and sometimes accidents happen. That's why we both have a safeword, remember?" Sam said his voice soft once again, "And I don't care that I didn't get to cum, I don't matter." Sam told him gently, "You're more important to me than cumming. You're the most important thing in my life and if I had to choose you over ever cumming again your name would be out of my mouth without hesitation." Sam told him softly, "I only need you to be fulfilled, your pleasure brings me pleasure." Sam told him, he poured his heart out letting him know everything. It wasn't a secret that Sam would give up anything for Gabe like he would Dean and now Cas and their babies, he would do anything to know they were safe and looked after. That was the most important thing to him, his families happiness; not his own. Sam could think about himself later, his family always came first. 

Gabriel curled up against Sam as close as he could get, "Th-Thank you." He told him as he nuzzled his face in his neck, "I love you." He mumbled, sniffling softly. 

Sam smiled and wrapped Gabe up in his arms tender, making sure not to hurt his wing, but held him as close and as tightly as he could without pain, "I love you too." Sam told him happily, "And you never have to thank me." Sam said, "Your love is all I need." Sam told Gabe then he kissed the top of Gabriel's head and linger there taking in the scent of Gabe. He kept pushing down his feelings, but honestly he really wanted to cum. He was also really disappointing when he didn't get to be fucked by Gabe, but now wasn't the time to bring it up. He sighed inwardly and just continued to massage the base of Gabriel's wings and felt how tense they still were despite Gabe having them relaxed. He smiled softly, "We need to groom your wings baby." Sam said softly, "And I need to work them over with my magic hands because they are still so tense." He said, he always loved to play with Gabe's wings, and even though it was supposed to be work to groom them and massage them Sam always considered it play. It was always so much fun to feel them against his skin, so soft and fluffy, he always loved it when Gabe let him use them while they he sex. The feeling of them on his... Sam stopped his thoughts and cleared his mind, he didn't need a hard on right now and if he kept going he would have one instantly which wasn't what he needed right now, no matter how much he would love to bend over for Gabe he couldn't let himself get worked up. Right now was about Gabe, he could take care of himself later, he doubted Gabe wanted to touch him right now since he had hurt him. It saddened Sam thinking Gabe would be hesitant now since he hurt him during sex, he only hoped it wasn't enough to keep him from fucking Sam because that was something Sam loved, though he would never admit it to anyone besides Gabe. 

Gabe sat up at bit and looked at Sam, "Are you sure? It’s okay if you don't, I can live with them being this tense.” He told Sam, the sadness still showing in his eyes. He sat up the rest of the way and crossed his legs, sitting beside Sam. He folded his wings against his back and put his hands in his lap, "You don't have to groom my wings." He didn't want Sam to do something he didn't want to, "I can handle it myself." He looked down at Sam, mentally scolding himself for hurting Sam. 

Sam swallowed, being rejected by Gabriel made his heart sink, but he swallowed down the hurt, he wasn't going to make Gabe groom his own wings. Sam sat up and sat on his knees beside Gabe reaching over and cupping his face gently, "I want to groom your wings." Sam told him softly expertly keeping his voice from showing his hurt, but he couldn't keep his eyes from betraying him, "I love groom your wings." He told Gabe, "I can reach places that you have a hard time getting to and I know you love it too." Sam smiled, but it faltered slightly before it reached his eyes, "Besides, I would never forgive myself if I didn't help you, especially when you're wings are hurting." Sam said a single tear falling down his face, "It's a privilege to groom your beautiful wings Gabriel." Sam said softly stroking his cheek with his thumb before he leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. 

Gabe nodded and bowed his head slightly, "Thank you, I will make sure to do something in return." He took Sam grooming his wings as such a huge task and as Sam needed to be rewarded for it. Gabe looked at Sam and smiled shyly, "You know i'd never let anyone else groom them, they're special and only one special man can touch them aside from me." He told Sam before kissing his cheek. 

Sam blushed hearing Gabe say that, "Being able groom them is a reward in and of itself." Sam told him, "You don't have to do anything for me, I love groom them." He said softly touching one of them, "It's an honor that I'm your special man." Sam said shyly then went behind Gabe and gently moved each wing so they were spread out so he could work on the bottom ones and work his way up. It wasn't to difficult to groom them because he always kept them so clean, but he needed to reset all the feathers because they were turning in all sorts of different directions and it looked uncomfortable like someone stroked them against the flow of the feathers and left them like that. Sam stared slowly running his fingers through Gabe's feathers cleaning out whatever might be caught in his wings before he corrected all the feathers lining them up so they were back to normal. He did this with all of Gabe's wings, taking extra care with his injured one and when he was done his kissed up Gabe's spine starting from the small of his back going all the way up to the back of his neck. It wasn't something he always did when he was finished, but he felt like he should now since Gabe was such a good boy during his grooming session. After Sam smiled against the back of Gabe's neck, "I need you to lie on your stomach for me so I can massage your wings." Sam said softly, he was happy to do this for Gabe. His mind was already tingling with how soft and beautiful his wings were. They were a golden brown, sometimes whiskey color and they had such a warm glow it seeped to Sam's heart making it beat a little faster with love and adoration. 

Gabe closed his eyes and just enjoyed Sam grooming him wing. Only once or twice did he flinch from pain. When Sam told him to lay down he did, "You know I don’t need a massage, in heaven I never got them, my wings just kind of got rid of the knots after a while." he explained, closing his eyes. 

Sam frowned and straddled Gabe's waist sitting down gently before he leaned down and kissed the back of Gabe's neck again, "Gabriel," Sam said softly, "This isn't heaven, I'm not going to let you neglect your wings like that." He told him, "I never want you to be uncomfortable like that ever again." He told him, "It breaks my heart to know that you never had your wings massaged before I massaged them for you." He told him softly, "I know how uncomfortable this makes you, your wings being tense, I've seen it on your face and I will never be okay with you in pain like that." He told Gabe before he sat up and started working on massaging the base of Gabe's wings, he started on the bottom one and working his way to the tip, making sure to get every single muscle in his large hands so he could get all the knots out of them. He knew the knots weren't bad for Gabe, but if he didn't work them out now they would form into big painful knots and Sam didn't want that. Not for his beautiful angel. 

Gabe closed his eyes and relaxed. He would sigh deeply every time it hurt, he didn't blame him, he understood Sam was just trying to help. He felt a sudden rush of fear over him, "Please be gentle with my sore wing!" He blurted out, not wanting any more pain to his wings. He knew Sam would be gentle, but something in his mind just needed to say it so he knew one hundred percent that Sam knew to be careful. 

Sam pulled his hands back when Gabe blurted out for him to be gentle, it hurt thinking that Gabe didn't trust him even though Sam hadn't done anything to lose his trust. He once again swallowed down his hurt and placed a gentle hand on Gabe's back, "I promise I'll be gentle with all your wings Gabriel, especially your hurt one." He told him a couple tears falling down his cheek, but he wiped them away from his free hand, "I would never hurt you." He said, his voice quivering just barely, he took a breath then started massaging Gabe's wings again, leaving his injured one for last, it was best to deal with it last. As he massaged his wings Sam made sure to go slowly and be gentle, working out the knots slowly and tenderly so as not to cause Gabe any pain what so ever. As he worked though Sam's heart hurt thinking that Gabe didn't trust him to be gentle. He seemed to trust him to massage his wings, but he didn't think Sam would be careful with his wings and that hurt him. Sam was always careful, always tender, and never rushed his work, no matter what, why would Gabe think he couldn't be gentle? Sam shook his head a few tears falling, but he wasn't really paying attention. He just worked on Gabe's wings and when he was done with five he pulled his hands back and placed them on Gabe's shoulders, "I'm going to work on your injured wing, okay?" Sam asked, his voice steady, but soft, "If you want me to stop, ever, just tell me okay?" Sam said slowly, letting Gabe hear his words so he knew that he would stop immediately if Gabe wanted him to. 

Gabe held onto the sheets and let Sam rub his wings.Gabe felt something wet on his back and he knew right away it was Sam’s tears. He closed his eyes right and decided to ignore it. When Sam told Gabe that he was going to start to rub his sore wing he frantically shook his head, "No, no, that one’s okay." He urged, "That one will be okay." He was obviously afraid, "Please… I’m scared." He whimpered the last part so soft he wasn't even sure Sam could hear it. 

Sam felt his heart sink even more and slowly pulled away, his hurt was approaching a new level, "Oh, o-okay." Sam said the pain in his chest making more tears fall, "I'll just..." Sam said and got off of Gabe, "I'm sorry." He said sitting on the edge of the bed, "I didn't mean to scare you." He told Gabe, his voice shaking. He was trying to so hard to keep his voice from showing how much he hurt. He knew Gabe was scared, he knew it would hurt, but it hurt knowing that Gabe didn't trust him. Sam looked down at his hands, this had turned south so fast and it didn't look like it was going to correct itself. He stood up and walked to the desk, "I'm gonna get back to work." Sam said, his chest still aching, it was painful, the hurt wanting to cripple him, but he had a job to do, he was the more responsible of the two brothers and he didn't have two babies to look after, "Tell me if you need anything from me." Sam said, then swallowed and walked to the other room. There were two rooms connecting to his room, the bathroom and Sam's study. Sam had blocked the door so Gabe felt safe and it had worked, but it was tearing him up inside knowing that Gabe's wing was hurting as he walked to his study. He couldn't stop the tears, Gabe didn't want him to help him feel better and he wasn't going to push it. If Gabe was scared that Sam would hurt him then maybe the best thing to do was remove himself from the situation and let Gabe calm down. Sam felt like all he was doing was making Gabe more afraid and that wasn't what he wanted to do. So now Gabe was in bed, hopefully feeling safer and Sam was in his study, the door shut, as he started getting some work done. So much paperwork for hell, it had to be done, but it was hard for Sam to concentrate when he had a frightened injured angel on his bed. 

Gabe sat there once Sam left and just looked towards the study. He didnt want to move but at the Same time he wanted to go run into Sam's arms and just be held. Gabe had tears running down his face again and forced himself to get up and shuffle to Sams study. He slowly walked into the room. It was quite large, the floor covered with mahogany flooring that was so polished you could see your reflection. He had a few large chairs around a table and on the opposite side of the room Gabe saw Sam sat at a large desk surrounded by a bookshelf that took over the whole wall behind him. All of the furniture in the room was made of a dark oak. The light shining through the room came from a huge chandelier hanging in the centre of the room as well as the small lamp on Sams desk. He stood in the doorway looking at Sam. He cleared his throat, "Sam." He said, bowing his head when Sam looked towards him. 

Sam heard Gabriel and turned his head. He saw him, but the only light that was on was the lamp on his desk because he didn't need a whole bunch of light at the moment. He was in a large chair with a high back and he pushed it out a little so Gabe could see him. He looked worried, but stayed where he was, if Gabe wanted him he would come to him, he didn't want to scare him anymore than he already did, "What is it babe?" Sam asked softly, his voice showing concern, he didn't want anything about him to scare Gabe so he would keep his voice soft and inviting even if he felt betrayed by Gabe's distrust. 

Gabe stayed where he was, "I'm sorry, I was just afraid it would hurt." He told him, holding his hands together in front of him, "I’m not afraid of you." He told him, looking down at his hands then glancing back up a Sam. 

Sam swallowed and stood, walking over to Gabe slowly and when he got to him he brought his hands up to his face and cupped it in his giant hands. He looked into Gabe's eyes and smiled small, "You never have to apologize for being afraid." Sam said softly leaning down and kissing Gabe's forehead before he sighed, "It's okay if you... If you don't want me to massage your injured wing." Sam said, "I understand you don't want to be hurt anymore." He told him softly then pulled back and looked into his eyes wiping away a tear streak, "But just know, when you want me to massage that wing of yours I'm always gonna be here, okay?" Sam said as he gently stroked Gabe's cheek, "When you're ready." He told him and gave him a reassuring smile, he would wait till Gabe wasn't scared anymore before he touched his wing. 

Gabe looked up at him and nodded, "When it’s healed would be the best." He told him, looking up at Sam with a small smile. He tiptoed and kissed his cheek, "I love you." He told him, smiling up at him. He was a lot happier now that Sam understood what he was afraid of, he was afraid of being in more pain and it warmed his heart knowing Sam was accepting to that. 

Sam smiled and kissed him back gently, "I love you too baby." He said softly wrapping his arms gently around Gabe's waist, "Come here." Sam said backing Gabe up to the bed, "I wanna hold you." He said softly gently letting him go and getting into bed. He opened his arms and looked to Gabe, it was something he would always love to do, he would always love to cuddle and hold Gabe, protect him from everything out there that would want to hurt him. He smiled warmly at Gabe and waited patiently for him to come to bed, to be held. 

Gabe crawled into Sam’s arms and curled up against him. he opened his wings and wrapped them around Sam, holding him close and protecting him for everything, though he knew nothing would hurt Sam it still felt good to know he was safe behind his wings. 

Sam hummed and held Gabe, "You protecting me babe?" Sam asked softly feeling Gabe's wings all but cocoon him, it was always a nice feeling and Sam always reciprocated it by wrapping his tail around Gabe's waist possessively, so everyone who came in would see they weren't letting each other go, ever. Sam loved feeling Gabe's wings wrapped around him, it was such a calming thing, to be wrapped in angel wings, though for any other demon it would mean great terror Sam was comforted by it, it let him know that Gabe still loved him, he still trusted him enough to wrap him wholly and completely in his wings and that made Sam smile and kiss Gabe's head gently. 

Gabe nodded, "Yes, I don’t want anything hurting you." He told him, holding him even closer,. "I don't want anything hurting you or taking you from me." He told him, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face in Sam’s neck. 

Sam smiled and tightened the grip his tail had on Gabe and gently stroked one hand through his hair, "If anyone tried to take me away they would be met with an untimely death because I'm not gonna let them take me away from you." Sam told him softly, "I'd never let anyone take me away from you, or let someone take you away from me." Sam said then moved his mouth to Gabe's ear, "You're mine." He said giving Gabe a squeeze with his tail, "No one can have you but me." He said, his voice a low growl, not dangerous, but getting the point across that Sam would fight tooth and nail to keep Gabe no matter the cost. He moved his head back on top of Gabe's, "Mine." He said once more, this time softer, almost a praise as he ran his hand through Gabe's hair slowly, tenderly. 

Gabe closed his eyes and leaned into Sams touch, he was safe in the arms of his demon and his demon was safe in the arms of his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this series is put on hold. For all intensive purposes it's finished, but we still have a few more things to do with it such as a few timestamps, but as of right now we are putting it on hold. We will come back to it, but as of right now the date is to be announced. Thank you to everyone who has read our stories it means a lot to us and we appreciate every one of our readers. <3


End file.
